


Just Leave it All

by moosepantsonfire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, just full on angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosepantsonfire/pseuds/moosepantsonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make me wanna throw this shoe right through that concrete wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Leave it All

**Author's Note:**

> a small songfic I wrote first thing in the morning because I needed some angst.
> 
> Song: Concrete Wall - Zee Avi

**_What is this all about?_ **

**_Settle down please don't yell or shout_ **

 

“Bill, please calm down—“

 

“How do you expect me to calm down!? This is the third time this week you decided to go visit that guy!” Bill seethed, glaring daggers into Dipper’s skin.

 

**_The landlord, he lives downstairs_ **

**_We'll get evicted, please don't be too loud_ **

 

“How many times do I have to explain this to you; I _have to_ , it’s _my job_.” The other responded, sounding almost annoyed. He crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall.

 

“Your fucking job isn’t to take care of his lazy ass!” The blond retorted, throwing his hand out to the side for emphasis.

 

Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you care? It’s not like you ever cared before.”

 

**_You say I'm passive aggressive_ **

**_How can I not be, when you're always talking at me_ **

 

Bill groaned. “You’re always like this!” He turned his back to the man, temporarily busing himself by searching their nightstand for a few extra bucks.

 

Dipper watches his lover in silence, eyes tracing the furniture, angry thoughts running through his mind.

 

**_You say I'm unresponsive_ **

**_And here you are talking over me_ **

 

A small sarcastic laugh caught his attention. His mood is only worsened when he realized it’s Bill. “Of course, you have nothing else to say to me. Typical.”

 

Dipper’s eyes widen. “I—“

 

“It’s not like I care. I have nothing to say to you either.”

 

**_You make me wanna throw this shoe right through that concrete wall_ **

**_Maybe you should pack your things_ **

 

In that moment, when their eyes met, Dipper broke. All he could see in Bill’s eyes was utter disappointment.

 

“God fucking damn it – I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!” The brunet practically screeched, making Bill jump slightly. The blond went wide eyed at the sight of Dipper in angry tears.

 

“You’re such a hypocrite! I can’t believe you! You’re always saying what I’m like, but you don’t even know me at all! You’re such an asshole!”

 

“Dipper—“

 

“No, shut up! How many times have we fought this past month? This past week!? You’re always blaming me, and I’m fucking tired of it! You never listen to me!” He paused, averting his eyes, his bangs masking his expression.

 

“God…” He laughs a bit through his tears, not willing to look at his lover. “We’re fucking pathetic. It makes me wonder how I even fell in love with you.”

 

Of all things that Dipper could have said, that stung the most.

 

**_If it's that dreadful_ **

**_Then just leave it all_ **

 

“Maybe…” Bill paused, feeling his eyes water. “Maybe I should go.” Dipper doesn’t say another word to him as he leaves.

 

Bill stopped at the front door of their apartment, his hand on the door knob. He looked back at their bedroom, where Dipper stayed still.

 

His lips part for a second, as if he’s mustering up the courage to run back to his lover and embrace him, to whisper apologizes and reassurance. He’s hoping for a second that Dipper would do the same.

 

That second was gone before he knew it. Their entire apartment stood silent, apart from the sound of the front door slamming close.

**_Don't wanna keep on sharing my bed_ **

**_With someone that I have to love less, and less_ **

 

Bill wandered the streets for a while, with only one thing on his mind: If that’s how Dipper really feels, then it’s over between them.

 

**_Every time I try to make you smile_ **

**_You say that I'm being a child_ **

 

He stops as a sudden memory pops up in his head, one from a few days ago. Their favorite song came on the radio, and Bill couldn’t help but sing along and dance a bit.

 

Though, Dipper’s only response was:

_“Quit it, I’m trying to concentrate on the road.”_

 

**_Well I tried my best_ **

 

He sighed. The feeling of love slowly started to numb. He continued on his way to a local bar.

 

**_You say that I need therapy_ **

**_Well, my darling so do you_ **

 

_“There’s something seriously wrong with you, you know that!?”_

Their last fight. Dipper could recall exactly how Bill yelled that at him.

 

And like that, his legs became weak, forcing him to slide down the wall, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

****

**_Don't need for you to tell me_ **

**_What is wrong in all I say or do_ **

 

He let his guard down, letting the tears fall, with only one thing on his mind: I don’t need him anyway.

 

**_Please don't try to throw this shoe right through that concrete wall_ **

**_Maybe you should pack your things_ **

 

That night marked their last fight—

 

And their last night as a real couple.

 

Dipper stood at front door of _his_ apartment, watching the blond fumble with the last box of his belongings.

 

On his way out, box in his arms, Bill stopped in front of the brunet. Their eyes met, and in that moment, Dipper was hoping Bill would just drop the box and run into his arms. He wished none of this ever happened, he wished it was a dream. He wished he could wake up and Bill would be right next to him, greeting him with a sloppy good morning kiss.

 

But they were too broken for that.

 

**_If it’s that dreadful_ **

 

“I guess this is goodbye.” Bill smiled sadly at the other man. It was the smile he saved for Dipper, and Dipper only. The only difference was how hurting and depressing it was.

 

Dipper could only return the sad smile, fearing that if he spoke, he’d fall for Bill all over again.

 

The other man nodded, leaving quickly.

 

**_Then just leave it all_ **


End file.
